


Blueberry Jam

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss, Rohsyn and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 4





	Blueberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss, Rohsyn and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann

"That is just getting ridiculous! Can those two be even louder?" Raina huffed, breaking their heated discussion of sith history with Rohsyn and heading towards the kitchen. "What are you two even doing there?"  
"Blueberry jam!" Essie's and Rel's voices came in unison, following by another feat of giggles and noise.  
Ensign froze in her tracks, her lips forming into almost perfect "O" and cheeks slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Rohsyn walked over to her.  
"I can't believe those two... I mean, we're sitting right here!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're... making blueberry jam! Right there! In the kitchen!"  
Rohsyn cocked her head to the side, completely bewildered by the embarrassed look on the young woman's face.   
"What's wrong with the jam?" she inquired carefully.  
"It is... I mean... It's not 'jam' jam."  
"Huh?"  
Raina's face was so hot she could swear it was going to sizzle. "S-sex," she finally muttered. "Making blueberry jam is a Chiss lingo for having sex."  
It was now Rohsyn's turn to turn an intense shade of pink.   
"Wh-what? How would they...? Why would they...? We're right here in the next room!"  
The hissing of the door sliding open startled them.   
"What's the fuss about?" Kaliyo gave them a curious look, sauntering towards the kitchen. "Nevermind, let me through, I'm parched."  
"You can't go in there!" Raina's voice hitched, panic clearly audible in it.  
"The hell? What's this all about?"   
"There's Essie and Rel in there!"  
"So what?"   
"They are making jam! Blueberry jam!" Rohsyn quipped in helpfully.  
"So how them making some stupid jam should keep me from getting a bottle of water?" Kaliyo demanded, not even trying to hide her annoyance.  
"You just," Raina waved her hands. "You can't! Can't go in there!"  
"You can't." Rohsyn backed the young Ensign up, squaring her shoulders, determined to keep Kaliyo away from the kitchen.  
"Woah! Ladies! Chill!" Skir'mir rounded the corner. "As much as I enjoy a good kitties fight every now and then... What's this all about? What's in there?" He nodded at the kitchen door, reaching for a handle.  
"You can't go in there!" hollered Raina and Rohsyn in one breath.  
"'Cause they are making some freaking blueberry jam in there," Kaliyo added venomously.  
"Huh?" Skir'mir turned to look at them, dumbfounded. "What's wrong with making a jam and why it should be kept so hush-hush?"  
"Oh, for goodness sake!" Kaliyo threw her hands up in irritation. "Just let me get some water!"  
"You... You'd just barge in on people doing it?" Rohsyn gasped, red blotches blooming on her cheeks from the embarrassment.  
"Doing what? THEY ARE MAKING JAM!"   
"I'm going in!" Skir'mir put his hands around Rohsyn's waist lifting her up and moving away from the door he then kicked open. "What are you, guys, up to in here? What's the big secret with the jam?"   
Raina and Rohsyn let out a perfectly synchronized squeaking noise and covered their faces with their palms.  
  
Essie was sitting on the counter with Re'luniss standing next to her, holding a spoon to her mouth when the door flew open. She whelped and scrambled to get down landing right into Rel's embrace.  
"Jam." Rel waved a spoon at Skir'mir with a dubious look. "Essie got her hands on some blueberries and asked me to show her how to make a blueberry jam so that they last longer. What were you guys yelling about outside?"  
"Jam!" Raina exclaimed with relief turning to Rohsyn. "Thank the stars! They _were_ making jam!"  
Kaliyo gave them the look that carried an explicit "you two are positively crazy" vibe squeezing past everyone to the fridge.  
"So, what was that fuss outside about?" Rel turned to look at Skir'mir, hugging Essie closer to him.  
"Well," the Cathar plopped on the chair, reaching for a spoon. "Apparently, you were making a blueberry jam..."


End file.
